American Officer
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic based on song by Toby Keith, called "American Soldier" but I changed the lyrics around like the title, because everything but the soldier part fits Elliot! I don't own SVU, and please R&R!


Song fic about Elliot Stabler and Olivia, and a few other people, but everything about Elliot fit except for the soldier part fits, so I change it to American Officer

Song: American Soldier by Toby Keith, but the underline means I've changed something,

--

_I'm just trying to be a father_

_Raise a daughter and a son_

_Be a lover to their mother_

_Everything to everyone_

_Up and at 'em bright and early_

_I'm all business in my suit_

_Yeah I'm dressed up for success_

_From my head down to my boots_

"Daddy, daddy!" Two toddlers screamed when Elliot walked in the door. They latched onto his legs, one girl and one boy. Elliot smiled as he knelt to their height and drew them close, kissing the tops of their foreheads.

"How are you, you little tykes?" Elliot asked teasingly, and they both chimed,

"Good." Elliot hefted them up into his arms, both of them squealing. Then, Elliot asked them seriously,

"Were you good for sissy today?"

"Yes Daddy." They both said, serious as a heart attack. A young woman appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and laughed, saying,

"Yeah, you were both little nightmares! But that's okay." Elliot looked at his oldest daughter Maureen, and smiled. He dropped the twins on the ground and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple and muttering,

"Thanks Maureen." She kissed his cheek and smiled, saying,

"Not your fault you had to work a double."

"Yeah, I sure wish it was up to me." Elliot muttered, and Maureen laughed.

"Don't lie, dad, you love your work."

"Yeah, but I try to be a good father too." Elliot said, a little ashamed.

"And you do a very good job of both, don't doubt that."

"Maybe, maybe not." Elliot sighed, and Maureen rolled her eyes, saying,

"Eli adores you, Dickie looks up to you, Lizzie idolizes you, Kathleen, believe it or not, respects the hell out of you, I think you rock, and we all love you, dad. And these two little ones love you beyond anything else in this world."

"Thanks Maur, but these two love their mother too." Elliot said with a hint of pride in his voice. He looked fondly at his twins, Timothy Edward Stabler, and Kellie Alexandra Stabler. They were running around, and then Maureen said,

"I've got to get to class, dad." She hugged him, and hugged the twins.

"Bye Tim, Kel. Love you."

"Wuv you too, Mar." They cried out, and Maureen left.

_I don't do it for the money_

_There's bills that I can't pay_

_I don't do it for the glory_

_I'd just do it anyway_

_Providing for our future's_

_My responsibility_

_Yeah I'm real good on the pressure_

_Being all that I can be_

Elliot scooped them up in his arms and took them to lay down for their nap. Soon he fell asleep in between them, and his snores woke them both up. As they sat up, getting ready to wake up their daddy, their mother stood in the doorway.

"Mommy, mommy!" They said, slipping off the bed and bounding into their mother's outstretched arms. She hugged them tightly and kissed them both. She sat down, cradling both of them in her lap as she talked with them about their day. Soon, she looked up and her eyes met the blue eyes of her husband looking at her. She twitched a smile at him and whispered to the twins,

"Get daddy outta your bed, so you can get some sleep, okay?" They nodded and bounded on the bed, squealing,

"Out, daddy, out!" Elliot raised his hands in surrender and clambered off the bed. He kissed them on the top of their heads and walked out, letting his wife put them to bed. She slipped out a few minutes later, and quietly shut the door. She was about to turn around, but arms snaked around her waist and jerked her backwards against Elliot's chest. She laughed quietly as they both fell backwards onto the bed in their bedroom.

"How much paperwork did you get done, sweetheart?" Elliot asked as he kissed his way down her jaw.

"I am done, which is more than I can say for your pile, my dear." She chuckled. He rolled on top of her, trapping her wrists and saying,

"Olivia Stabler. You are supposed to do my paperwork for me. That's why I married you." She rolled her eyes and fought him, eventually rolling on top of him.

"Nuh uh." She said, and he grinned, saying,

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh." She countered, and the banter continued back and forth until Elliot got tired of it and pressed his lips to Olivia's. She smiled and kissed him back.

A few hours later, Elliot's cell phone rang, startling both Elliot and Olivia out of a deep sleep. "Dang it." Elliot said under his breath as he fumbled for it, and answered it. "Stabler." He said. Olivia began softly kissing his chest, and he groaned, saying, "Quit it, Liv! Oh no, sorry Cap. Wasn't talking to you." Olivia grinned, and when Elliot hung up he trapped her wrists and said, "I've gotta go in."

"Be careful." Olivia said simply, and he kissed her goodbye, saying,

"I will. And when I get back, you will be receiving your punishment for ruining my conversation." He said teasingly, and she smiled at him as he slipped out. He kissed the twins goodbye in their sleep, and then found himself in Olivia's arms. He hugged her for a long moment, and she said,

"I'm going to sleep with the twins." He nodded into her hair, and murmured,

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El." She whispered, and then he reluctantly tore himself away to leave.

_I can't call in sick on Monday's_

_When the weekend's been too strong_

_I just work straight through the holidays_

_Sometimes all night long_

_You can bet that I stand ready_

_When the wolf growls at the door_

_Am solid_

_Am steady_

_Am true down to the core_

Elliot walked out into the warm, early morning sunlight sighing.

"Up and at 'em bright and early again, huh Stabler?" One of his neighbors said, the one who watched the kids when he and Olivia were at work. Elliot nodded, smiling grimly, saying,

"And all business in my dang suit. I hate this thing, but I gotta wear, going to court today."

"That sucks. I hated those days." His neighbor was a retired cop, so they sometimes talked about past cases and stuff like that.

"'Dressed for success.' Is what my captain used to call it."

"I call it bull, but that's just me." Elliot muttered, and his neighbor laughed as Elliot drove away to the precinct to meet Casey. When he walked in, Cragen said,

"What're you doing here, Elliot?"

"Meeting Casey."

"No, you're supposed to meet her at the courthouse. Get down there now, before you're late." Cragen said, and Elliot nodded. "Oh, and Elliot, here's your paycheck."

"Um, give it to Liv when she comes in, otherwise I might forget to give it to her, and she'll yell at me." Cragen laughed and nodded. Elliot walked out, and met Fin and Munch.

"Hey, if you nail this guy in court, Elliot, you'll be the hero of the day!" Munch said sarcastically, and Fin rolled his eyes at his partner. Elliot groaned and said,

"Greeeeat, that means more media coverage."

"Well, this was the case of the Chief's daughter getting attacked. You'd better nail that guy, otherwise the media'll hang you out to dry." Fin said, and Elliot nodded as he walked to his car and drove to the courthouse.

_And I will always do my duty_

_No matter what the price_

_I've counted up the calls_

_I know the sacrifice_

_Oh and I don't wanna die for you_

_But if dying's asking me_

_I'll bear that cross with honor_

'_Cause freedom don't come free_

Elliot groaned as he drove to the precinct as he remembered the weekend that he had. He had to work almost the whole time, missing out on going to the water park with Olivia and the twins. See, he and Olivia weren't partners anymore, and they couldn't work the same cases, so when Elliot caught the rape of the Chief's daughter, Olivia wasn't allowed to work it with the three guys. She got the weekend off, and Elliot was envious of her, though he loved his work. Elliot had wanted to call in sick so bad that day, so he could spend time with his twins, but that obviously hadn't happened.

Elliot remembered that duty usually called on holidays too, because Elliot couldn't remember the last time he was at home all day for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Also, he couldn't remember the last time he had soundly slept through the night with Olivia lying wrapped up tightly in his arms.

He mentally slapped himself as the walked into the courtroom, ready to testify. Casey glared at him, and he rolled his eyes at her as she said,

"I would like to call Detective Elliot Stabler to the stand." The judge nodded, and as Elliot took the oath, he didn't like how the defendant gave a nod to one of his friends, who grabbed two other guys and disappeared out of the courtroom. Elliot sat at the stand, patiently answering the questions Casey asked him. When it was the defense's turn, the lawyer tried to discredit him. When that didn't work, the lawyer tried to get him riled up, knowing his reputation as "Un-Stabler." Elliot stayed calm, thinking that Olivia was standing right next to him, holding their twins and looking at him with those warm brown eyes that he had fallen in love with. He thought of how Kellie had her brown eyes, and Tim had his blue eyes. Tim had Olivia's dark brown hair, but Kellie had his light brown hair. Finally, the defense muttered,

"No more questions, Your Honor."

The doors suddenly banged open, and there stood the three men that had left earlier, holding Olivia, Kellie and Tim hostage. Olivia had a bruise on her cheek, and Elliot knew she had to be subdued in order to be taken. Elliot rose to his feet, drawing his gun and aiming it at the three men, who all held guns. The court fell silent, as did the judge.

"Give us he witness and we'll let your family go, Stabler." One of the men growled.

"Yeah right." Elliot snorted, knowing that they wouldn't let his family go, even if they did give them the witness. The witness was the prosecution's best weapon, a woman who had seen the entire attack. Elliot leapt off the stand and stood right in front of the witness, who was sitting next to Casey. He desperately looked into Olivia's eyes, drinking her appearance in like he was never going to see her alive again.

_I'm an American __Officer_

_An American_

_Beside my brothers and my sisters_

_I will proudly take a stand_

_When the liberty's in jeopardy_

_I will always do what's right_

_I'm out here on the front line_

_So sleep in peace tonight_

_American __Officer_

_I'm an American_

_Officer_

Olivia was clutching the twins to her frantically, and she raised her eyes to Elliot. He could see the determination in her eyes, and his subconscious told him that no matter what happened, his twins were going to make it out alive. But he wasn't so sure about his wife.

And that scared him to no end. He didn't want to lose Olivia.

Casey tried to reason with the three men, while Elliot silently radioed for backup. Fin and Munch slipped in next to Elliot, holding guns too, and Munch muttered,

"Go get her and the twins back safely, El, we'll take care of the witness." Elliot nodded his thanks and took a few steps towards Olivia and the twins. He knew that the liberty of the witness, Olivia and his twins were at stake, as was their lives. He took a few more steps towards them carefully, keeping his gun up. Suddenly, the back doors banged open and backup swarmed in. The three guys took off through the front doors, and Elliot swore. As they dashed into the hallway, Elliot was right behind them, but not daring to shoot, in case he hit one of his twins, or even Olivia. He caught up with them and shouted,

"Take me instead!" This got them to stop in their tracks and turn around. Olivia fought them and said,

"No! Let the twins go and you can keep me. I promise. I won't run."

"You promise?" One of them growled, knowing they had a better chance of escaping without the twins.

"Fine." He said, and the two grabbed the twins, shoving them towards Elliot. "But only at a price." He added, raising his gun to the twin's retreating backs.

"No!" Olivia yelled, breaking free of their restraint and protecting the twins from the two bullets that came flying at them. One of the bullets hit her shoulder, and the other grazed her hip as she fell backwards and hit the ground, while the twins screamed at the sound of shots and kept running towards Elliot.

Elliot watched, horror-struck and he wanted to drop his gun and hug his twins, but he couldn't do that while the other three still had guns. "Olivia!" Elliot yelled as the twins hit him and clung to him. He shot at the two men, while one turned tail and ran away. Backup raced after him, while Elliot dropped to his knees next to Olivia. Munch, Fin and Casey ran up and grabbed the twins as Elliot took off his jacket, pressing it to Olivia's shoulder. "No, Liv, don't die on me, c'mon now, stay with me, okay? Just stay with me. I love you." He whispered in her ear, as he kept pressure on both her wounds, though the one at the waist wasn't bleeding too badly.

_Yeah an American __Officer_

_An American_

_Beside my brothers and my sisters_

_I will proudly take a stand_

_When the liberty's in jeopardy_

_I will always do what's right_

_I'm out here on the front line_

_So sleep in peace tonight_

_American __Officer_

_I'm an American_

A few medics shoved a shocked Elliot away from his wife, and as they took her away, he still stood there, shocked beyond belief.

"Daddy?" Kellie said in a small voice, standing at his feet. He looked down and pulled her into his arms, holding onto her tightly. Tim was at his side in a flash and Elliot pulled him into his arms as well.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" Tim asked, and Elliot said in a broken whisper,

"I don't know, Timmy. I just don't know." As if he was in a coma, Elliot drove to the hospital, while waiting for Olivia's doctor. He kept sitting in the waiting room, praying for Olivia's recovery. And there he sat for a few days, not being allowed to visit Olivia just yet. Casey, Munch, Fin and Cragen took turns taking the twins home to sleep, eat and change, and they didn't mind, though Elliot protested quite a few times. Then, when Casey and Munch brought the twins back one day, they barreled right past Elliot, screaming,

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Elliot's breath caught in his throat, but turned to see the twins being embraced by a brunette. He stood up quickly and saw that the brunette had her arm in a sling. He took a shaky breath and then the brunette looked up. It was his wife, Olivia Stabler. She smiled at him, and let the twins go. They stood back while Olivia took a few steps towards Elliot.

"El, you look worried." She said quietly, and he shook his head, saying,

"Not anymore." In a few strides he had her in his arms, while tears glistened in his eyes. "When you wouldn't wake up, I thought, I thought you weren't going to." He whispered in her hair, and she clung to him, saying,

"I know. But I'm here, I love you so much, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." He said, drawing back and crushing his lips to hers. "Never again. I am never going to lose you again." Elliot swore, and Olivia nodded as the twins came up to them. Elliot swung them into his arms, and the family of four went home.

_An American_

_An American_

_Officer_

--

Wow, this was a long one-shot! I loved this song, and when I heard it, I immediately thought of E/O! Well, actually Elliot, and I was going to do this with the kids being Lizzie and Dickie, but thought that him having twins with Olivia would be a lot better, don't you think? Let me know what you think, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios!!!


End file.
